historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Daedric Shrines (Skyrim)
Daedric Shrines are lofty and grand places where followers seek audience with and/or praise Daedric Princes. Most are in isolated areas, such as mountains or forests. Each shrine contains a statue of the worshiped prince. Of the seventeen Daedric Princes, only thirteen have either a shrine or altar dedicated to them in . Sheogorath, Sanguine, Mephala, Koagorath and Hircine are the only Daedric Princes in Skyrim that are not venerated in this way. Daedric Quests Though there are a total of 15 Daedric quests; at least half of the Daedric Princes will not give their quests via a shrine. These quests may instead be found at specific places. The princes who give quests in this manner are Hermaeus Mora, Malacath, Mephala, Namira, Sanguine, Sheogorath, Vaermina, and Clavicus Vile. Artifacts are given as rewards for each quest. Nocturnal does not give any quest, but she appears in the Thieves Guild questline. Shrine of Azura This shrine is devoted to Azura and was built after Azura gave her Dunmer followers the vision of the eruption of Red Mountain. Several of her followers migrated to Skyrim and built this shrine. One priestess, Aranea Ienith, remains at the Shrine until the "The Black Star" quest is completed, then she says: "Azura has given me one last vision" and departs. It is located South of Winterhold, high up in the mountains. Visiting the shrine and speaking to the priestess begins the quest "The Black Star", which will yield either Azura's Star or The Black Star as a reward depending on decisions made during the quest. Sacellum of Boethiah This shrine is located east of Windhelm. To get here, take a carriage to Windhelm, and, facing away from Windhelm, follow the road East past Hollyfrost Farm. Eventually Traitor's Post will be reached and the road will split and go up the mountain. This trail will go up and west, running parallel to the previously used road. Upon visiting the shrine, the quest, "Boethiah's Calling", will begin. It is possible to get attacked by a random bandit in the mountains that will have a book called Boethiah's Proving which will also trigger the quest "Boethiah's Calling". It is also possible to find a book called Boethiah's Proving in Markarth's Abandoned House, that will start the quest, which adds to the map. Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon This shrine is southwest of Dawnstar, on a mountain. It can be found by traveling to Fort Dunstad and climbing the mountain which leads to an area behind the shrine. Visiting this shrine does not begin the related Daedric quest, "Pieces of the Past". The interior of the shrine contains some valuable loot, but is guarded by a pair of Dremora and can only be accessed upon completion of said quest. It has ores and ingots, along with gold and weapons that are enchanted. Shrine of Nocturnal There are two shrines located in Skyrim dedicated to Nocturnal. One in the Twilight Sepulcher in Falkreath Hold, not be confused with the town of Falkreath, during the quest "Darkness Returns" and one in the The Ragged Flagon - Cistern, in Riften, after completing the quest "Darkness Returns". Shrine to Peryite This shrine is located in The Reach, far to the northeast of Markarth. Visiting the shrine begins the quest "The Only Cure". Statue to Meridia This shrine is located in the mountains due west of Solitude. Visiting the shrine begins the quest "The Break of Dawn". Upon completion of the quest, Meridia grants the Dragonborn the Dawnbreaker. It is possible though that her "beacon" can be found inside a chest as random loot. Upon picking it up, the quest appears in the journal, and the location of the Statue will be marked as a Quest Location. Going there and activating the shrine starts the real quest. Shrine of Clavicus Vile This shrine is located inside Haemar's Shame. Surrounding the statue of Clavicus Vile are several hostile Vampire worshipers. Visiting this shrine does not begin the related Daedric quest, "A Daedra's Best Friend". Upon completion of the quest, Barbas becomes part of the Clavicus Vile statue. Shrine of Malacath A defiled shrine is located in Giant's Grove. Visiting this shrine is not possible until "The Cursed Tribe" quest has begun. Altar of Molag Bal Not as grand in scale as the other shrines, the Altar of Molag Bal is located underneath the Abandoned House in Markarth. Visiting the altar is only possible after initiating the quest "The House of Horrors". With the addition of and siding with the Volkihar Vampires the Dragonborn will awake in the Temple of Molag Bal in Castle Volkihar, in which a shrine is found. Note this occurs even with joining the Dawnguard and after defeating Lord Harkon during "Kindred Judgment" It may not be possible to receive a blessing of Molag Bal. Altar of Namira A small altar dedicated to Namira can be found in Reachcliff Cave, where several members of her coven use it to sacrifice people. This shrine is encountered during the Daedric quest "The Taste of Death". Altar of Vaermina Various altars dedicated to Vaermina can be found in Nightcaller Temple, where a small cult was established at one time, before it was sacked by Orcish invaders. These altars are encountered during the Daedric quest "Waking Nightmare". ru:Святилища Даэдра (Skyrim) de:Daedraschreine (Skyrim) ja:Daedric Shrines (Skyrim)